Friend
by R.D.W
Summary: As Chloe prepares herself for the move to Metropolis to start her summer internship, she helps Clark and the gang solve one last mystery involving a very suspicious young boy and his imaginary friend. COMPLETED 8/4/02. Fixed errors in formatting.
1. Simon

1 "Friend"  
  
Original Smallville Fanfiction  
  
By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else related to Smallville, it's all property of the WB. I'm just borrowing them to make a (hopefully) good story.  
  
Summary: As Chloe prepares herself for the move to Metropolis to start her summer internship, she helps Clark and the gang solve one last mystery involving a very suspicious young boy and his imaginary friend.  
  
Rated: PG13 for some violence and mild language  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Setting: After Whitney has left, one week before Chloe leaves for Metropolis.  
  
Authors' Note: My first piece of Smallville Fanfiction in quite a long time. My last one was another unfinished story mostly about Lex. I was going to finally finish that but I had lost my train of thought for that story and couldn't really get back in to writing it. So, I bring you a brand new one, I hope everyone enjoys it and remember…any and all feedback is appreciated. Special thanks to my beta reader BeresfordLane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Simon  
  
On a warm Sunday afternoon in Smallville, Kansas, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Kids are outside having fun and riding their bikes down the street, laughing and playing. On the corner of Marshall Street, in a fairly large home, a young boy named Danny Walsh sits in his room alone, except…he's not really alone.  
  
"Do you like this show, Simon?"  
  
"Me neither, I'll change it to something better."  
  
"We'll just watch cartoons, I know you like cartoons a lot, Simon."  
  
He talked to him all the time, for as long as Danny could remember he saw Simon, he was the only one that could. Most people passed Simon off as a figment of Danny's imagination, but to Danny he was real, to Danny he was always his one true friend. Danny continues to watch television as the door to his room swings open, his new stepfather stands there.  
  
"Come on, Danny…I thought I told you to stop talking to yourself like that, everyone will think you're crazy." His stepfather Ted says. Danny doesn't reply; he just keeps staring at the TV, smiling as the Coyote falls off the cliff yet again. "It's the first week of summer vacation and here you are sitting in this room watching TV instead of going outside and making some real friends." Ted says, still not receiving any response from Danny. "No son of mine will be a loser, do you hear me, Danny? You've been with your mom for too long…now that I'm around I'm going to see to it that I knock some damn sense into you. No more talking to yourself, if you found a friend you could talk him and be like all the other kids."  
  
"I have a friend, he's sitting right next to me." Danny says, keeping his eyes on the television.  
  
"Dammit, Danny…enough of that! There is no one there, what's the matter with you?!"  
  
"This is one of my favorites, Simon, do you like it too?" Danny asks. Ted is about to yell but instead leaves the room very angry. He walks down the hallway into the kitchen where Danny's mother Sarah is scrubbing some dishes in the sink.  
  
"I swear, Sarah, if you don't do something about that kid of yours, I will!" Ted says loudly, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Please, Ted…I know Danny is a little different, but…" Sarah starts, but is interrupted.  
  
"Different?! The kid's a retard, Sarah!"  
  
"Don't call him that, Ted! I won't listen to you talk about my son like that!"  
  
"No, Sarah…he's our son now, and that means it's time for Danny cut the crap and be a normal kid…I won't hear him talking to himself like that any longer!" Sarah doesn't say anything else, she continues washing dishes. Ted opens up the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water, he opens it and takes a drink. "Everything is going to be alright…once we move out of this pathetic little pig town and start our new lives in Metropolis, Danny will learn." Ted says as he takes another drink of his water.  
  
"Don't say those things about Smallville, Ted…you know I grew up here, I've lived here my whole life…" Sarah starts. "I love it here…" She says under her breath.  
  
"Well it's time to move on, to bigger and better things."  
  
"Ted…I wanted to talk to you about that…" Sarah starts, seeming somewhat scared.  
  
"No, Sarah…you agreed when I married you we would move to Metropolis after things settle down a bit, we are not going to stay here in Smallville…and that's final." Ted responds, almost warning her.  
  
"But, Ted…you know how much I love my work at the clinic, and now I realize those years at med-school are actually paying off, I have a shot at becoming a real doctor, Ted, my dreams might actually come true!" Sarah declares, pleading with him.  
  
"Your dreams are in Metropolis, Sarah, our dreams are in Metropolis!"  
  
"Please, Ted…just hear me out, I know I said I would move but now things are different and…"  
  
"Nothing is different! I've got good business in Metropolis, business that will make me a very rich man! You will not screw this up for me!" Ted yells, becoming more aggressive. Sarah becomes frightened and holds her tongue, not wanting to make him yell like that again, she hated it when he yelled. By now Danny has come out of his room, he watches the two from the hallway with a frown on his face. "I will provide well for this family, we will all be very happy in Metropolis. We are leaving by the end of the week and that's it, no more discussion." Ted says very seriously. A moment of silence begins, something inside Sarah builds, anger…for Ted the things he says and does, and she can't take any more.  
  
"No! No, Ted…I refuse to leave now! Everything was going perfect before I married you…you will not control me! And you will not control my son! If you can't deal with this than I want you to leave, Ted, I want you to leave forever! I've had enough…and I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying in Smallville and if you…" Sarah starts, but is unable to finish her sentence when she is slapped across the face by Ted and knocked to the floor. Danny runs to try and help her, crouching down next to her, unsure about what to do. Ted leans in towards her, she holds her face in shock, Ted has abused her verbally but never physically.  
  
"You listen…and you listen good…end of the week we are out of here, you are coming with me to Metropolis and we will start our new, happy little life together." Ted says, getting back up to his feet. "You will thank me for this someday, Sarah…you may not like the idea now, but someday you will thank me. Now get up and finish the dishes…I'm going out to the garage." Ted says more quietly as he opens the side door and leaves the house.  
  
Danny watches him leave, his face turns into a scowl, he has a sense of enormous hatred for Ted, and he wants to do something but can't. Instead, he helps his mother sit up, and she hugs him close. "Everything…everything will be OK, Danny…everything will be OK…"  
  
Outside in the Walsh's garage, Ted lays underneath the hotrod he has been restoring for several years, a hobby of his. Inside, the usual garage clutter sits around. The door is open so the sunlight can come in, but Ted is still underneath with a flashlight so he can better see what he's working on. He reaches for a wrench and picks it up, his hands black with oil; then he brings it under the car with him to use. He tinkers around underneath the car for a few more moments when suddenly the garage door closes. Ted hadn't triggered it to close so he gets out and to his feet to check it out. He presses the button to open it back up but it doesn't respond. He tries a few more times but still nothing. Then, Ted hears a strange noise in the back of the garage…he becomes very suspicious and tries not to let the noise scare him as he hears it again, this time closer. "Is…is anyone in here?"  
  
There is no response. Ted tries to stay calm as he walks forward a bit, inspecting the area. He hears the noise again, coming from a different direction. "Come on now…if there's anyone in here I'm gonna…" Ted stops. He now feels very uncomfortable and runs for the door, but he can't get it open. The noise is heard directly behind him, he slowly turns around to face whatever it is, completely terrified. A second later Ted lets out a horrible scream, another second later everything goes silent as his blood splatters against the wall.  
  
  
  
The next afternoon in Smallville, it's another beautiful, sunny day. The Talon is busy as usual, outside the sign reads: "Kareoke Night Every Friday". Inside, music is playing and the environment is calm as kids socialize and drink their beverages. Waiters and waitresses walk around serving customers and on the East Side of the Talon a sign informs the stage area is under construction and being re-modeled. Some familiar faces sit at a table near the register, Clark, Chloe and Pete. "Here it is, Chloe, your last week in Smallville before your big move to Metropolis for the summer." Pete says.  
  
"What will you guys do without me?" Chloe asks with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be hard not having you around to make remarks about the heat, the bugs and why you never want to swim in the lake." Clark jokes, showing those bright white teeth as he smiles.  
  
"You know you'll miss me." Chloe says as Lana comes around to the table and sets three drinks down, each of the three taking theirs.  
  
"Of course I'll miss you, Chloe, its going to be a long summer." Clark says.  
  
"We'll all miss you, Chloe, things will be strange without you." Lana says.  
  
"Thanks, Lana, as if Smallville could get any stranger." Chloe replies. "It will be weird though, adjusting to life outside of Smallville, without the weekly meteor rock freak trying to kill someone." She adds, taking a drink of her own coffee. Lana gets a weird look on her face, somehow still being the one that is never in on all the latest Krypto- Mutant news. Pete takes out the day's Smallville Ledger and immediately flips to the Sports section while taking sips of his coffee.  
  
"Yeah, looks like we'll have to put the scooby-doo mystery machine in the shop until you get back." Pete says, still reading the paper and drinking his coffee.  
  
"Just another thing about Smallville I'll miss." Chloe says.  
  
"Hmm…looks like you might have one more mystery to solve before you leave on Friday, Chloe." Clark says, looking at the front page of the newspaper.  
  
"What? Let me see that…" Chloe says as she lays the newspaper down on the table and reads the headline of the article Clark had observed. "Bloody Corpse Found in Smallville! Police Clueless." 


	2. Looking for Answers

"Friend" - Chapter Two: Looking for Answers  
  
"Wow…this is a little much. I don't know, Chloe, I don't think this qualifies for meteor rock badguy status, more like a chainsaw-wielding maniac with a hockey mask…definitely something we should leave to the police," Pete says, taking a drink of his coffee as the others continue to look at the article.   
"Ah, Pete…you say that every time. Sure this qualifies, it's got plenty of potential to be a meteor rock mystery case," Chloe says, pulling the paper closer to her and reading every word. "The wife of this guy says he had just gone out to the garage and it was only a minute or so after when she heard him scream. She went out to find out what had happened and…well, looks like it was quite a mess. The 'killer' was no where to be found."   
"How would he murder him like that and get out so fast?" Clark asks, thinking on the same brain wave as Chloe.  
"I don't, Clark, maybe he has super-speed or something," Pete jokes.  
"Yeah…heh, maybe," Clark replies.  
"Wait, who were these people? They look familiar in this picture," Lana asks, pointing to the picture in the article of the home surrounded with police squad cars and Sarah and Danny Walsh standing outside. Sarah is extremely upset and a policeman is talking to her, but Danny seems very distant, without any expression on his face.  
"The guy's name was…Walsh, Ted Walsh. Chloe replies while reading the paper. "He was from Metropolis and him and the woman in this picture had just gotten married a month earlier. Yeah…her name's Sarah and she had a son named Danny."  
"Oh my god…I used to babysit for Danny a couple years ago. I knew Sarah really well. That was back when she went to school and worked full-time, and her last name was Morris, not Walsh. I would watch Danny all the time when she was away," Lana says, still looking at the picture.   
"Something's just not right about this… Lana, did you ever notice anything out of the ordinary with your stay's at the Morris's house?" Chloe asks.  
"Well, no…not really. Sarah was one of the nicest people I've ever met, she worked a lot to support Danny…" Lana says, trying to remember more about her time with the family.  
"Yeah, what about Danny? Anything unusual about him?" Chloe asks.  
"Danny…well I don't think anyone would call him a normal kid," Lana starts.  
"What do you mean by that?" Clark asks, now interested in the family as well.  
"Well, he was always talking to his imaginary friend…it was so strange. Simon was his name, I remember now. He talked to him all the time, sounding so sure that he was right there…he fooled me more than a few times," Lana continues, now remembering that to be at least a little unusual.   
"I've got to get over there and find out what's going on," Chloe says.  
"Come on, Chloe…not again, I think Pete's right. Let the police handle this one," Clark says.  
"Sorry, Clark, I can't help it. Pretty soon after the police can't find any clues or evidence of who might have done this and then eventually put it on the shelves forever the Ledger is going to write the end to this case with a conclusion closest to reality. While I on the other hand tend write the truth, which is always more connected to the impossible…the truth that no one can believe. Say all you want to…I'm going to find that truth and solve this mystery, with or without you guys," Chloe says, taking the paper and standing up, ready to go. Everyone else remains sitting and very quiet. Pete and Clark take another drink of their coffee, Chloe waits for a response but doesn't really get one. "Oh come on you guys! I need your help. I've got cookies in the car," Chloe begs. Another moment of silence passes.  
"Well…anything for a Scooby Snack, Chloe," Pete jokes, which causes all of them to laugh.  
  
  
At that same point in time, at the Luthor Ancestral Home…a long, black limousine is parked in the very large driveway near the entrance. Lex is inside his study, sitting behind his desk finishing up a phone conversation. "Yes…I will be at the opening on Thursday night, it's not a problem…yes, thank you." He sets down the phone as the doors open and a man in a long black overcoat enters with two of his rather large associates close behind him. The man is Walter King, an older gentlemen who is well known in the world of crime and is notorious for getting what he wants, when he wants it in any way possible.   
"Mr. King…I believe our meeting was scheduled for three hours from now," Lex says as Walter King takes a seat opposite of Lex, his associates remain standing behind him.   
"I decided to ignore the schedule this time, Lex. I have things to talk to you about now that cannot wait," King replies.  
"I know you've met with my father on a few occasions, Mr. King, and I remember him specifically telling me not to get involved with you. But I've always been somewhat of a curious person…what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to offer you my assistance, Lex. You've been having problems with Lionel, this town, your business enemies… Lex, I can help you. I can make all your problems go away. All I'm asking for in return is for you to do the same for me when the time comes. We can both help each other out here, we can scratch each other's backs," King says in a very calm fashion, but it's still almost impossible to trust him. Lex remains silent for a couple moments, he ponders King's offer, but it doesn't take long for him to make up his mind.  
"Mr. King…the only one that can solve my problems is me. I don't need you or your goons to solve them for me. I suggest you go back to Metropolis and try and reel in some other sucker to help you with whatever it is you want. So please, if you could get up and go back down to your limo and leave this town for good, that would be just great…and close the door on your way out," Lex says with a smirk on his face. He wasn't falling for anything Walter King had to say and he wasn't about to dig himself a hole he would never be able to get out of…he was too smart for that. Walter takes a deep breath and stands to his feet, he is angry, but tries to keep most of to himself. He walks towards the door but then turns around and looks at Lex.  
"You Luthors are fools…you've just made the biggest mistake of your life, Lex, and I won't let you forget it." Lex gets up out of his chair and walks towards Walter King with his hands in his pockets, very casually.  
"You don't scare me, Walter, you can't scare me…" Lex starts, moving closer to King. "And don't ever threaten me, that's one thing you can learn from a Luthor," Lex says, very seriously, almost threatening him back. "Now get out, and don't ever come back." Lex tells him. Walter King stares into his eyes for a few moments before turning back around and leaving the study and soon after the mansion. Lex watches the limousine pull away from his property, knowing that he has just made an enemy, and hoping that he is ready for the backlash.  
  
Chloe's car pulled up to the Walsh residence at around four o'clock. It's quiet outside, a slight breeze blows in from the South, moving the tops of the trees and the blades of grass as Chloe turns the car off and unbuckles her seat belt. She opens the door and is the first one out of the car, with Clark coming out of the front passenger's seat and then Pete and Lana out the back soon after. Chloe doesn't waste any time getting up the front steps of the home; she knocks on the door as the other three stand beside her. "Maybe Lana should talk to her first, since she knows the family," Clark suggests.  
"Yeah…that might be a good idea. Alright, Lana, just say hello and introduce us and once we get inside you let me do the talking," Chloe says, moving behind Lana as she takes Chloe's place at the door.   
"Sure…" Lana starts as the door opens. Sarah Walsh stands there, still looking quite upset from the events of the day before.   
"Hello…is there something you need?"   
"Hi, Sarah. I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I know you've been through a lot. Well, you might not remember me, Lana Lang. I used to watch Danny a couple of years ago," Lana says.  
"Oh…Lana? Of course, yes, I remember you. What can I do for you?"   
"My friend here…" Lana starts, but Chloe quickly speaks up and moves to the door right next to Lana.  
"Chloe Sullivan. I'm with the Daily Planet and I was wondering if you had some time to answer a couple of questions," Chloe says. Clark and Pete quickly glance at each other with raised eyebrows, unsure about what Chloe is up to this time.   
"The Daily Planet? Well…I suppose so, come on in." Sarah let the four into her home. The front door leads them into the living room. Danny is sitting on the carpet floor with his back turned against them, stacking multi-colored blocks on top of one another. The television is turned on to a soap opera Sarah had been watching earlier and the room is very clean. The telephone rings a second later in the kitchen. "I have to get that. Please take off your shoes and make yourselves comfortable." Sarah hurried off to the kitchen to answer the phone.  
"Chloe!" Clark whispered. "Why did you say you're from the Daily Planet?"  
"Well…I am, kinda. And I don't think she would have let us in otherwise." Chloe takes off her shoes and moves over to a pair of armchairs. She sits down in one of them while the others take a seat on the couch right near Danny, who is remaining very quiet as he stacks a red block on top of a green one.   
"Hi, Danny…remember me?" Lana asks. Danny slowly turns his head to Lana and looks at her for a couple seconds.   
"I remember you…" Danny starts. "Simon does too."  
"Oh…that's good, Danny. Is Simon here right now?" Lana asks.  
"He's sitting right next to me," Danny replies, keeping his eyes on the blocks. Clark, Pete and Lana exchange glances. Chloe prepares herself as she takes out a tape recorder and a pad and pen just as Sarah Walsh comes back from the kitchen and takes a seat in the other armchair next to the one Chloe sits in.   
"Well, Ms. Sullivan, I don't know how much more I can besides what I've already told the authorities and the rest of the reporters," Sarah says, seeming in a bit of a hurry to get the questions over with.  
"Did you observe any strange behavior from your husband before he went to the garage?" Chloe says, trying to get something out of her.  
"I…I don't know, he was his usual self I suppose." Sarah replies softly, holding back and seeming uncomfortable.  
"And you didn't see anyone that could have done this, Mrs. Walsh? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Chloe asks, desperately needing answers.  
"No…nothing, everything…everything was normal, Ms. Sullivan." Sarah says. Danny turns his head and gives his mother a strange look; a few moments later he turns his head back to his blocks and continues building.   
"Well…what happened right before the incident?" Chloe asks, seeming a bit frustrated.  
"Look, Ms. Sullivan…I'm sorry but I can't help you. I've told all I could to everyone else and I just can't do this now. I…don't know what killed, Ted, please…you have to go now." Sarah says, getting up from her chair. Chloe doesn't argue with her, a look of disappointment comes to her face, but she gets up as well and prepares to leave. A second later as Clark, Lana and Pete are about to get up off the couch, the TV channel suddenly changes from the soap opera to the cartoon network. The remote lay on the coffee table, no one touched it. All four members of the Scooby Squad get a weird feeling as they look at the TV and then down to Danny.  
"Simon likes watching cartoons." Danny says as he stacks another block on top of another. Clark watches Danny, now sure that he isn't anything like the other kids; something he can relate to.   
"All right…please, you have to go now, I'm sorry I couldn't help." Sarah says walking to the door and opening it for them. The four walk out, knowing something is very wrong, but also knowing there isn't anything they can do for the time being. As they walk down the front steps the door closes tight. They look back at the house and then head to Chloe's car.   
"Did you guys see that? She was definitely trying to cover something up…and I think that kid has something to do with it." Chloe says as she shuts her door and turns on the car engine.   
"I think that's what we're all thinking…but what are we supposed to do, Chloe? Stake out the house, waiting for more freaky things to happen?" Clark asks.  
"Well we have to do something. Something killed Ted Walsh and I know it has something to do with that boy and his mother." Chloe says as the car pulls out of the driveway and heads down the street.  
"Chloe, Sarah is a good person…she couldn't have killed her husband." Lana says.  
"Then maybe it wasn't Sarah…" Chloe starts.  
"You mean Danny? That's impossible." Lana replies.  
"Impossible isn't in Chloe's vocabulary, Lana." Clark says.  
"Hey, I'm still not ruling out the crazy chainsaw wielding maniac." Pete says as the car heads down the road.  
"You never know, Pete…but what I do know is that I'm not finished with the Walsh's, you can count on that." Chloe says, taking a right down Oak Street.   
  
To be continued in Chapter 3… 


	3. The Bank

"Friend" -- Chapter 3: The Bank  
  
Later that evening, at the Luthor Ancestral Home, Lex sits in his study finishing up some business on his laptop computer while drinking some red wine. He soon logs out and turns the computer off. He stands up and looks out one of the large windows of the room and enjoys the view of the night sky. A couple moments later the phone rings, he walks back over to his desk and picks it up. "Lex Luthor."  
"Lex…" the voice on the other end starts. Lex knows who it is, and he was expecting the call.  
"Let me guess, dad, you know about my meeting with Walter King."   
"Do you take pleasure in disobeying me? Because it really has become a habit of yours," Lionel Luthor says on the other end back at his own home.  
"It's alright, King turned out to be quite the disappointment, I was hoping he would have more for me."  
"Lex how many enemies will you make before you wise up and learn not to underestimate them?"  
"King is nothing, dad. He may think he is, commanding an army of street thugs and pickpockets, but when you get right down to it he's quite the fool. Thinking he can walk in here and try and coerce me into striking up a deal with him. He didn't even try."  
"Walter King may not seem like much, but he has powerful allies and doesn't take kindly to kids like you talking down to him. Arrogance can get you killed; I want you to be careful, Lex. King isn't going to go away that easily and I don't want to be bailing you out of anymore of the holes you dig."  
"You don't need to bail me out of anything, I can take care of myself and I think I can take care of Walter King too, he doesn't scare me. But hey, thanks for the warning, dad, now how about you get some sleep."  
"I'd suggest you start taking things like this seriously in the future, you are not the king of the world Lex."  
"…Not yet. I think we're about finished, now you have yourself a nice night." Lex hangs up the phone and leans against the desk, his father's words sinking in. He takes another sip of wine and looks back out the window, as the moon becomes full.  
  
  
The next day in Smallville, the Kents have headed out into town to run a few errands. The streets and businesses are alive with Smallville citizens as usual; many trying to escape the heat by getting into an air-conditioned store. The Kents pull up to the Smallville Bank, planning to open up a new account for Clark. The truck is turned off and the Kents get out and walk towards the front door. Inside it's pretty busy, the Kent's say "hi" to a few of their friends and people they've known for as long as they can remember and then get in line at one of the windows. "Well it's about time I had a place to store all that extra money I've been earning," Clark says as they wait patiently.  
"Your right about that age, and I don't trust that old shoebox anymore with your savings," Jonathan says with a smile.  
"So Clark, did you get anything for Chloe for her last week here? A card would be nice," Martha says.  
"I don't know, mom, I haven't really thought about it that much. I don't think it will hit me until she's actually gone. It's going to be weird not having her around the whole summer."  
"Well, son, with Whitney gone and now Chloe leaving you will have Lana Lang around all summer…" Jonathan starts.  
"Jonathan…don't you give him any suggestions, they never broke up."  
"You guys know way too much about my personal life," Clark says with a laugh. "Hey, looks like we're next in line." The Kents move up to the window.  
"Yes, we'd like to open a new account for our son." Martha says. Clark looks around the bank again, over his shoulder he spots Sarah and Danny, in another line waiting. He keeps an eye on them just in case, but it's not long before the doors of the bank burst open and a trio of men wearing black clothing and black masks charges in, bearing rifles.   
"Dad…" Clark starts. Everyone's attention is quickly drawn to the thugs, who move to the center of the bank and hold their weapons out at the people.   
"Everyone hit the ground now!" One of the thugs yells out. Everyone responds and immediately gets down on the floor. "Just stay down and shut up! Your cooperation will be rewarded by not being shot!" The thug instructs as he and another one of the masked men charge the counters and force the tellers to drain the cash into black bags. The other thug keeps a watch on the people, and the clock. On the floor, Clark looks at his parents, knowing he can do something.  
"Don't even think about it, Clark…" Jonathan whispers.   
"I have to do something," he replies while inspecting the area more closely.   
"No, Clark…just stay down, if we're lucky this will all be over soon," Martha tells him. Clark listens to his parents and stays put, but then he remembers Sarah and Danny and looks over in their direction. He can see Danny saying something, but not to Sarah, who is keeping her head down and making sure Danny does the same.   
"Is that all you got?!" One of the thugs at the counter asks, not getting as much as he wanted.   
"Yes…that's all…please, don't kill me…" the teller pleads.   
"Open that damn vault!" The thug shouts.  
"I…I can't, I can't open it!"   
"If you don't open it in five seconds I'll blow your head off right here!"   
"Oh my god! Please…please I don't have the key, I can't open it!" The teller begins to become hysterical, fearing for her life.   
"I have it! I can open it!" Another teller at the end of the counter calls out. "Just please don't kill anyone!"  
"Do it!" The thug orders. The teller quickly makes his way to the vault with the keys and scrambles to open it while two of the thug's point rifles only inches from his head. "Hurry up!"  
"I know…I know, I'm trying." One of the frightened tellers presses the silent alarm underneath the counter; the police should arrive any time.   
"This isn't good…I can move faster than they can see…I can end this, dad." Clark whispers.  
"You aren't going anywhere, I'm sure the police are on their way by now." Clark sighs in disappointment as he prays things don't get any worse. The teller finally gets the safe open and the two thugs hurry inside and begin dumping thousands into garbage bags. The third thug remains watching over the people and checking the clock often.   
"Come on you two! Hurry up! We gotta get outta here!"   
"Give us a hand in here, man! We have to grab as much as possible!" One of the thugs inside the vault says foolishly. He runs inside with them and joins in on their cash grabbing. Now people have a chance to make a run for the door but the fear paralyzes them. Clark looks back at Danny, he has stopped talking and now keeps his eyes locked on the bank vault. A split second later the large steel door to the vault slams shut, locking the three thugs inside. No one knows who closed it, but they begin to get to their feet. Moments later, screams are heard inside the vault. Banging and loud noises are heard; something else is inside with them.   
"What's going on in there?" Martha asks as Jonathan helps her to her feet. Clark hears the pounding at the door and then looks back at Danny, who seems to be very calm and concentrated. Everyone one else is still shaken and confused and wanting to get out of there. The screams continue for a little while longer but then stop in an instant. People talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what just happened. The police charge in with guns drawn, but are soon as confused as the rest of them when they see no bank robbers. The police move closer, Jonathan goes to talk to one of them.  
"Did they get away?" The police officer asks.  
"No…they're in the vault." Jonathan says softly.  
"Something else was in there too!" A scared Smallville citizen yells out, soon many of them are telling police what they saw and heard.  
"We heard the screams! They were so loud, and the banging, but then it all stopped!"  
"Ok, ok…is anyone hurt?" One of the officers asks.  
"No shots were fired, no one was injured." Jonathan says. Several policemen move over to the vault, prepared to find them trapped inside or worse. Clark looks back over in Danny's direction again, but he and his mother have left. The teller opens the vault once again, then quickly moves away. The police pull open the door slowly, most everyone else has stayed to see what's happened, they all watch closely. The police pull the door open completely and gasp in terror.  
"Oh my god…" one of the officers says in disbelief.   
  
  
Later that day at the Talon, Clark, Chloe, Pete and Lana sit down at a table much like the previous day. They are in the middle of a conversation about what Clark witnessed at the bank earlier. "So what did they find inside?" Chloe asks, very curiously.  
"It was a mess inside…I don't really how to describe it except, picture they were turned inside out, that was the visual I get every time I think about it."   
"Gross…how did it happen?" Pete asks.  
"That's the weird thing, no one really knows. I'm positive there was no one else inside when that door slammed shut, just the three bank robbers."   
"Ted Walsh's death was pretty slimy too…did you see Danny or Sarah anywhere near the scene?" Chloe asks.  
"Well…actually, yeah…both of them were in the bank at the time, just waiting in another line like we were."  
"Chloe don't even think about saying Danny might have done this, it's just impossible." Lana argues.  
"Lana, not everything in Smallville is what it seems, you should know that by now." Chloe replies.  
"I know Danny, and I know he isn't capable of anything like…turning people inside out."   
"Lana's right…it definitely wasn't Danny, I kept my eye on him the whole time." Clark says, watching Chloe raise an eyebrow, letting her detective side come out completely.   
"Well if it wasn't Danny…then I have another theory. I've got get back over there and talk to him, before anyone else has to die." Chloe says, getting up from her seat.  
"Chloe, no! I saw those guys; it was a complete overkill…if you keep this up you just might be the next person that has to die. Please…just stay out of it." Clark pleads with her, and it looks as if for a moment she might sit back down, but she doesn't.  
"I'm sorry Clark, but I have to find Danny Walsh as soon as possible, with or without you." Chloe stands there for a few seconds, then heads out the door. Clark lets out a big sigh and looks at Pete and Lana.   
"Ah…I just sat down with this slice of pie five minutes ago…" Pete says.  
  
  
At that same point in time, over at the Luthor Ancestral Home, Lex has just gotten after being gone most of the afternoon. He walks into one of the large main rooms of his house and sees the mail on the table. He approaches it and skims through most until he gets to a brown paper envelope, from none other than Walter King. He opens it and slides the contents out. A note on top of an edition of the Inquisitor reading: "The first one, hot off the presses just for you…more is soon to come." Lex sets the note down and looks at the front page, a picture of himself, the headlines reading: "Lex Luthor Drug Scandal!"  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 4… 


	4. Before Its Too Late

"Friend" -- Chapter Four: Before its Too Late  
  
Lex stares at the paper, confused and angry. He had warned King and told him to stay out of his life, and now King's trying to scare him. The very thought of it makes Lex Luthor furious, he crumples the paper in his hand and walks back out of the mansion. He gets into one of his favorite jaguars and takes off out of the facility, heading for Metropolis.   
  
  
Clark, Pete and Lana head out of the Talon after Chloe. She has already started the engine and is more than ready to get back to the Walsh house. Clark quickly gets in the front seat and Lana and Pete scramble into the back. "I'm only coming along this time to make sure you don't get yourself in over your head," Clark says, buckling his seat belt.   
"Or turned inside-out!" Pete says from the back. The car drives off down the road, making a right on Holton Street. Only a few minutes later they pull up outside the Walsh house. It's quiet as usual, an evening breeze blows in as Chloe heads up the front steps quickly, with Clark, Lana and Pete close behind.   
"She probably won't even let us in, we got kicked out last time," Clark says as Chloe knocks three times on the door. Not long after Sarah Walsh is there to answer it. She sighs when she sees who stands there, seeming like the last thing she wants to do is talk to them again.   
"Mrs. Walsh, I know you probably don't want the twenty questions treatment again, and that's fine, I just need you to clear up a few things." Chloe says, almost pleading her to let them in.  
"Ms. Sullivan, I'm…busy right now. I really don't think I have anything else to talk to you about. Please, just go back to your car…"   
"Sarah, I know about Danny. I know what he can do and what he has done. There is an easy way for me to get those questions cleared up and there is a hard way. All I'm asking for is a few minutes for you to let us in on you and your son's little secret." Sarah looks at Chloe for a few seconds before giving in and opening the door. The four walk into the living room like their last visit, taking a seat on the couch.   
"Danny's in his room sleeping…he usually takes a nap after he watches Rescue Heroes. He had a pretty long conversation with Simon about it, apparently he likes it too."  
"How long has Danny been talking to Simon?" Chloe asks.  
"He's seen him all his life. I remember him getting so frustrated when I couldn't see Simon too. I've always known he was more than imaginary, I became certain of that when strange things started happening."   
"What kind of strange things?" Clark asks.  
"Danny would throw tantrums sometimes just like all kids do…but his scared me. Lights would flicker, things would begin to shake and move, holes would punch into the walls…sometimes I would even see strange shadows, I could never explain any of it, and I could never tell anyone about it."  
"I remember now…things like you described, they happened once when I was babysitting Danny. I tried to convince myself they didn't but they did. Sarah…where did Simon come from?" Lana asks, not knowing exactly what to think of the situation, having not had a whole lot of experience in strangeness such as this.   
"I have no idea, I really wish I did so I could maybe make him go away. These things that have happened recently…I know they were because of Danny, I pray they weren't but…somehow he can do these horrible things. He's just a little boy."  
"Mrs. Walsh…did Danny ever have any contact with meteor rocks?" Chloe asks, knowing the question will have to get her somewhere.  
"Meteor rocks? I don't think so…but…" Sarah starts, having trouble trying to remember.  
"But, what, Mrs. Walsh?"  
"When I was pregnant with Danny, me and my first husband were driving in the country when the meteor shower hit. One of the meteors hit the side of the road, only a few feet in front of us as we drove. The car was knocked over and sent flying into a ditch as more of the meteors fell. Both my husband and I were unconscious when an ambulance arrived; a witness called them about an hour after the crash. My husband didn't survive through the night at the hospital."  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Walsh…did the accident lead to any complications with your pregnancy?" Clark asks.  
"No…Danny was born a healthy, beautiful baby boy."  
"Do you think the meteor rocks affected Danny somehow?" Lana asks.  
"Now you're catching on," Chloe replies.  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asks, confused.   
"It's kind of hard to explain, but somehow that crash, and those meteors did something to Danny. It's the only way he can see Simon." Clark says.  
"How is that the only way? I don't understand."   
"We don't expect you to, Mrs. Walsh…all you need to know is that Danny is getting more dangerous, and I want you to get in contact with me if anything else weird happens. I can help you." Chloe says.   
"Ok, Ms. Sullivan, I'll do that." A moment later Danny is heard from his room, calling out for Sarah calmly. "Looks like he's awake, I better go check up on him."  
"We should get going anyway, thank you for talking with us and telling us about Danny and the meteor shower, it's definitely shun some light on things," Chloe says.  
"Yes…I don't know what this is, but I do believe you kids can help us. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Walsh," Clark says as the four walk back out the door. Pete and Chloe head out to the car in front of Clark and Lana, who follow behind.   
"So this is what it's like being a part of one of Chloe's investigations." Lana says to Clark with her arms crossed as they walk to the car slowly.  
"Yeah, I know it's probably really weird, but after a while you stop being so shocked at all the strangeness."  
"Strangeness, that's a good word to describe it. I feel like I'm in some TV show on the sci-fi network."   
"Lana I know it might not seem like it know, but Danny needs our help. Simon is just getting stronger and if he does anything else there's no telling what might happen."  
"I've known Danny since he was a baby, Nell has always been good friends with Sarah. I'll do anything to help them, I just need an idea of what I can actually do, I feel like this whole thing is way over my head."  
"It's ok, Lana, you can do more than you think," Clark says as he opens the door for her. She gets in with a smile; Clark always made her feel better about herself. He closes the door and gets in the front seat, Chloe and Pete all ready to go. The car heads down the same road again as another summer breeze moves through the peaceful neighborhood.   
  
  
That evening, in Metropolis, Lex Luthor makes his way into Walter King's very decorative and high-class office located on the top floor of one of the five star hotels in King's possession. Lex walks down a few steps towards King, who sits behind a very expensive oak desk. Two of his goons stand behind him. Lex charges towards him, sick of playing games with King. "I was expecting to see that pretty little bald head of yours, Mr. Luthor." King laughs, Lex doesn't look happy.  
"You think you can dig into my past to try and corrupt my future, King?"  
"That's quite a way to put it, in a word…yes."  
"There have been men much like you that have tried that before and they all ended up the same way."  
"Oh…and which way is that?"  
"Wishing they could take it all back, begging my forgiveness. It doesn't take much, really…a phone call, a meeting, an e-mail. You are no different."  
"I guess we'll just have to see about that, Lex. But you know, you really haven't given me a chance to explain myself," King says as he gets up out of his chair and walks around the desk towards Lex. "That article in the Inquisitor was just a lure to get you down here, you took it and now here you are."  
"If you could make this as quick as possible so I can get out of here and stop looking into those beady eyes of yours I'd appreciate it."   
"I think it's in your best interest to stay and hear me out. Because if you walk now tomorrow morning the whole country will know more about Lex Luthor than you would want. Maybe about that hit and run when you were seventeen, or that robbery you and some friends committed for a laugh, or maybe even more about the drugs you sold."  
"I didn't sell any drugs you pitiful old man, and if I see anything in any papers or on any news channel about any of those things…" Lex starts, but is quickly interrupted by King.  
"Sshhh…I'm well aware of your dime a dozen threats, Lex. Let's talk business…shall we?" King says as he walks around the table with his hands behind his back, very casually and calmly. "I'm about to combine forces with three of the top names in all of Metropolis. Soon, we will spread across the country, gaining more well known supporters until we're really in business. I want you join us, Lex…you and LuthorCorp. We can change the world, we can be unstoppable." King declares, looking into Lex's eyes.  
"Change the world or control it?" Lex says, King doesn't reply. "I'm not looking in to joining your death march around the world, King. I know what you want and I know what you would do with that kind of power. If you think I would ever help you become the next Hitler you're wrong. In fact I would do much to stop it."  
"Lex, with my help you can break away from Lionel Luthor, be your own man. Then, in time you can break away from me. I know what you want as well, Lex…in many ways we are the same." Lex scoffs at the very idea that he is in any way the same as Walter King. "How does the name LexCorp sound to you?" Lex's eyes roll to the ground, he is suddenly silent. The name brings up many emotions, and for a few moments Lex seems to be thinking heavily about the offer.   
"You will have my answer in twenty-four hours, King." Lex turns around and walks back towards the door. A grin crosses King's face as he sits back down behind his desk. Lex walks up the stairs and back through the doors as they are opened for him by a couple more of King's drones.   
  
  
That night, at the Kent Farm, Clark is putting his plate and fork into the sink after eating some of Martha's delicious blueberry pie he had for dessert. Martha puts what's left of it into the refrigerator then moves over towards Clark. He starts to wash the plate but Martha takes over. "Don't worry about it, Clark, I've got it." She says with a smile.  
"Thanks, mom, you've got to make that more often."  
"Yes, another delicious treat from my sweet," Jonathan says, putting his plate in the sink as well while giving Martha a kiss.  
"Can I get a little more cheese with that line, dad?" Clark says jokingly. Martha and Jonathan laugh a bit as Clark moves towards the small 10-inch television set on the kitchen counter. Clark starts flipping through a few channels.  
"Anything good on tonight?" Jonathan asks.  
"They're supposed to play 2001: A Space Oddessy on channel 9 tonight." Martha and Jonathan look at each other and smile.   
"So, Clark…have you decided if you're getting anything for Chloe? A going-away present maybe? She's leaving in 2 days you know," Martha says.  
"I know, I'm still thinking."  
"Well, just get her something…" Martha starts.  
"From the heart, I know mom." Clark smiles.  
"How's Lana holding up without Whitney Fordman?" Jonathan asks.  
"She's good, putting even more time in at the Talon."  
"Do you still have feelings for her?" Martha asks.  
"Well, yeah…she's Lana, I've liked her since the fifth grade. She's always been that perfect girl, and this past year we've actually started being really good friends, and lately even more than that. But now there's Chloe, who's one of my best friends and I get a long really well with her, and now I have all these feelings for her too. I just feel…stuck in between both of them."  
"It's ok, Clark, you're a teenager. And if I were in your shoes I'd think that would be a pretty nice place to be stuck in between." Jonathan says with a laugh.  
"Jonathan!" Martha laughs. "Don't worry, Clark, you'll figure out which girl is right for you when the time comes. But for right now how about we go into the living room and watch that movie." Clark smiles as they walk into the living room and click on the TV.   
  
  
The next afternoon in Smallville, Clark is in the Talon sitting at a table by himself, reading the day's Ledger. A few moments later, Lana comes around and gives him his latte he asked for a minute before. "Hope you enjoy, Clark," she says with a smile.  
"Of course I will, thanks Lana."  
"So I don't see you in here alone very often, where's Chloe and Pete?"  
"I'm not sure, Chloe called me this morning, says she's planning on staking out the Walsh house. I said that was illegal and she followed that up with a sarcastic comment and that was the end of it. I bet Pete is probably with her." Lana smiles.  
"I spent most of the night trying to believe everything I heard yesterday. I just thought of some of the weird things that have already happened to me here in Smallville and it became pretty clear that I should accept the very strange truth."  
"I knew you'd come around," Clark says with a smile as he takes a drink of his latte.  
"Well I better get back to work, I'll talk to you later, Clark."  
"Ok, later then," Clark replies, watching her walk over behind the counter. He turns his head back to his paper at about the same time Lex Luthor enters the Talon. Clark doesn't notice until he sits down across from him at the same table. "Oh hey, Lex."  
"Hello, Clark, thought I would stop by."  
"I haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?"  
"Oh, just taking care of some business."  
"What kind of business is that?"  
"I don't want to bore you with details, I've just been dealing with an annoyance by the name of Walter King."  
"Walter King? Never heard of him."  
"He's a big name in Metropolis. He wants me to go into business with him.  
"Are you going to?"  
"Ah…enough about that Clark, I probably shouldn't have brought it up anyway. So, Chloe Sullivan is leaving town tomorrow, I can help out if you have anything special planned."  
"Actually, I think I'll take care of it on my own, I've got something for her."  
"Sounds like you've got everything under control, Clark, make it count."  
"I'll try, Lex," Clark says with a smile as he takes another sip of his latte.  
"I should be going now. I'm sure King will be dropping by the mansion soon, don't want to keep him waiting," Lex says, very reserved.   
"See you later, Lex, good luck."  
"You too, Clark," Lex replies as he walks away. Clark goes back to his reading and latte sipping. The environment is very calm and relaxed, until Chloe and Pete come in with Sarah Walsh, who looks very troubled. The help her to the table and sit her down. "What's going on?" Clark asks, very concerned.  
"We found her outside on our way here, just a few minutes ago," Chloe replies. Lana takes notice and quickly moves over towards them to see what's going on.   
"Sarah, what's wrong?" Lana asks.  
"I…I was confronted by these two men. They…they said Ted owed them money, that he had been working for someone in Metropolis named…Walter King. They said they would kill Danny and I if they didn't get it…my god. I didn't know Ted was involved in anything like this…how could he do this?" Sarah says, breaking up into tears.  
"Where's Danny, Mrs. Walsh?" Clark asks.  
"He was with me…when the men threatened me, after that…I don't know where he went."  
"Walter King…" Clark starts, remembering what Lex said. "I think I know where he might be headed."  
  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter Five… 


	5. Saying Goodbye

"Friend" - Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye  
  
Clark starts towards the door, Chloe quickly goes after him.  
"What do you mean? Where do you think he went?"  
"Lex was in here just before you guys came in, he mentioned Walter King, and that he's meeting with him at the mansion today, now. I think Danny might be headed there, probably to kill King."  
"How would Danny know where this Walter King guy is at?"  
"I don't know, maybe Simon is directing him there. I know it might not seem reasonable, but I have a hunch."  
"Alright, well we'll go down there then and check it out."  
"Uh…yeah, alright," Clark starts, weary of possibly having to use his abilities and Chloe seeing him. "Someone should stay here with Mrs. Walsh, she still looks pretty shaken."  
"I will," Pete offers.  
"Ok, Pete, thanks," Clark replies. Lana quickly walks up to Clark and Chloe.  
"I want to come too, I can get someone to cover for me here."   
"I don't know Lana…this could get dangerous."  
"Danny could be in danger too, if Simon exists than Danny could get caught in the middle, and if that's the case I have to come and try and help him. I'm coming no matter what you say, Clark."  
"Ok, Lana…we better hurry, Lex could get caught in the middle of this too."  
"Get going you guys, there might not be much time left," Pete urges them. The three hurry outside, Chloe goes to the driver's side of her car and takes out her keys. Clark wants to just use his superspeed and get there much faster, but he can't think of any good excuses. Chloe opens the door and unlocks the rest. Clark and Lana get in and soon they are making their way to Lex's mansion.  
  
  
At that same point in time, at the Luthor Ancestral Home, Lex watches Walter King pull up in his limo. He seems very upset as he quickly opens the door, ignoring the driver who was about to open it for him, and charges into the home. Lex walks back over to a pool table where he was playing a little game quietly by himself. He knocks the 8-Ball into the right corner pocket as the door bursts open and King enters, this time without his bodyguards. "Welcome, Walter…how's it going?"  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" King shouts.  
"You seem upset, is there something wrong?"  
"You screwed me over you little prick!"  
"You seem surprised," Lex laughs, hitting another ball into a side pocket.   
"So you think you can go behind my back and turn my friends into enemies? You don't know who you're dealing with!"   
"I just had a little chat with each of those big names you mentioned the other day, seems they're not as loyal as you might have thought. They were actually kind of eager to bail out on you and your big plans of world domination. Calling you a madman, a fool, but mostly a bad businessman. You should have known better, Mr. King."  
"No one makes a fool of Walter King…no one! Not even Lex Luthor!"  
"You sure about that? Because I'm quite sure I've already done that." King looks furious, watching Lex Luthor take pleasure in his defeat, his humiliation makes his blood boil.  
"Wipe that smile off your face Luthor…cause I'll be the one having the last laugh." Lex looks back at King. A frown crosses his face as King slowly reaches into his coat and pulls out a small black pistol.   
"You plan on shooting me? I never had much respect for you, King, and now I have less. Shooting me would be so cheap and worthless, much like you."  
"I'll take great pleasure in watching you die." King begins to squeeze the trigger. Lex Luthor stands strong, staring into King's eyes. Strange noises are soon heard. A very loud banging fills the room, sounding like a herd of elephants are trampling through the halls. The doors instantly break away and fly many feet across the large room. King and Lex instantly take notice, having no idea what's going on. Little Danny Walsh stands there in the doorway, looking in their direction. "What's going on?" King asks.  
"I won't ever let you hurt my mother," Danny yells. An instant later a ghostly green fog moves into the room with incredible speed. It's mass becomes larger, growing around Lex and King. An eerie bright green light shines throughout the fog, making it shimmer. It takes shape; parts of the fog encircle King like the tentacles of an octopus, while the center glows the brightest. King is completely silent, unable to look away from the ghastly entity and it's almost hypnotic green glow. The tentacle-like fog continues to wrap around him, getting closer and closer with each passing second. Lex begins to back away as he watches the mass of green grow larger, filling the room with the fog.   
  
  
Soon, Chloe's car pulls up to the Luthor Ancestral Home. She parks next to the limo; and the three quickly get out and head towards the door. Clark stops to talk to the driver of the limo. "Is this Walter King's limo?"  
"Yes…he's been in there a while, I'm not sure what's going on."  
"There might be something wrong, call the police and get them down here."  
"Um…ok, I will," the driver replies, at least a little confused. Clark hurries over to Chloe and Lana near the door.   
"No response from ringing the bell, Clark," Chloe says.  
"Let's go," he replies. The open the door and move in, almost immediately Clark senses something isn't right. As they walk quickly down the hallway they spot the green fog seeping through the large doors.   
"What is that?" Lana asks.  
"I don't know…" Clark starts. He tries to open one of the doors, but it won't budge. "Uh…stand back."  
"What are you going to do?" Chloe asks. Clark kicks down one of the doors with ease, it flies across the room into the fog, which is now everywhere. Danny is now in the far corner of the room, watching as King is embraced by the fog. It begins to take on more shape, surging with electricity and an even brighter green shine.   
"Clark! How did you do that?" Lana asks.  
"We have to get Danny out of here!" Clark examines the area; the bright, electric fog has now lifted King off the ground and is crushing him. Lex has moved towards the back of the room, away from King and has just noticed Clark, Lana and Chloe's presence.   
"Clark!" He calls out. Clark is about to try and get Lex and Danny out…but is suddenly stricken with a pain that forces him down to the floor. The green fog, he realizes it comes from the meteor rocks and is now unable to get up. Chloe and Lana check on him, unsure about what's happened to him.  
"What's going on? Are you alright, Clark?" Chloe asks.  
"I…don't know. Try and get Lex and Danny out of here, through another door…something." Clark struggles to speak, looking at his hands, very green and veiny. Chloe and Lana don't waste any time. They move through the thick fog, which seems to rise from the ground in waves of electricity. King continues to be bound by the fog, it suffocates him as the seconds pass. Chloe gets over to Lex quickly and tries to pull him out of the room, but he seems captivated by the sight of the mammoth green monster.   
"Lex! As much as I would like to stay and get some pictures of this we have to get out of here now!" Chloe begins pulling Lex away, but soon a powerful force erupts from the ground beneath them, the fog whipping them out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Lex tries to open it but is unable to.   
"What the hell is that thing?" Lex asks with a mix of amazement, anger and fear.   
"Something…something I'm not sure you're ready to understand." Lex looks at Chloe, he almost wants to yell out begging her to tell her everything she knows but just turns back around and faces the door, still unable to open it.   
Clark drags himself out of the room through the open area where he busted the door down. Still unable to walk or even stand, he crawls only a few feet out of the room before collapsing.   
Lana races towards Danny, who stands very still, watching as King continues to have the life sucked out of him. "Danny! You have to make it stop!"  
"I can't make it stop…Simon won't stop."  
"No, Danny, you can control Simon, you just don't know how…but you have to try!"  
"I'm sorry, Lana…"  
"Do you want that man to die, Danny?" Danny pauses for a few seconds, then looks at Lana.  
"No, I don't want anyone to die."  
"Then make it stop Danny, you have to concentrate, you can stop this."  
"No…he's too strong, I can't."  
"I know you're still that good little boy Danny, and I know you don't want to be doing this but you are…in your mind, you're making Simon do this. You have to stop…the man up there is going to die if you don't try. Please, Danny, concentrate." Danny nods his head and closes his eyes tight. Lana holds on to him and watches, still able to see the very feeble, helpless Walter King.   
Back in the other room, which Chloe and Lex are still locked in, Lex sits down against the door. "I saw it this time."  
"Saw what?"  
"I wasn't unconscious, this time I got to see it."  
"Yeah…I kind of wish you hadn't."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Lex, you need to know everything, all the answers…and when someone like you, a man that can obtain those answers with relative ease gets involved, it can lead to trouble."  
"That sounds a bit like yourself, Ms. Sullivan. We're both looking for the answers, the key to unlock all the mysteries in this town. I intend to find that key." Chloe is a bit frightened by what Lex had just said, but also very intrigued. "You can go about finding it yourself, or you can help me and we can find it together." Chloe smiles, even though she tries not to. Lex tries the door again, this time it opens.   
The two walk back into the large room, everything is quiet, the green fog is gone now, Simon is gone. Lana sits on the floor, holding Danny, who made it all go away. "It's ok now, Danny, it's all over." Lex looks at the young boy, wanting to know so much about him, but he doesn't say anything. Clark staggers back into the room, Chloe quickly runs over to him.   
"Clark! What happened to you? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Chloe…what about you guys?"  
"Everyone seems to be ok, except…" Chloe starts, noticing the body of Walter King, lying on the ground in the corner of the room. They walk up to him, as does Lex Luthor. Lex kneels down and checks for a pulse.  
"His neck is broken," Clark says. Lex glances at him with an eyebrow raised. Lana approaches the three with Danny.  
"I think we should get him back home."  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You guys get out of here…I'll call the police about King."  
"What will you tell them?" Clark asks.  
"I don't know," Lex replies after a short pause. "I'll think of something." The three walk off towards the door. "Bye Danny." Danny turns around and looks at Lex, their eyes lock on each other for a few seconds, but Danny soon turns his head back around and walks out of the room. Lex remains standing for a few moments, he walks over to Walter King's body and looks at him. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone, then dials 911.   
  
  
The next afternoon, at the Kent Farm, friends and family have gathered to say goodbye to Chloe Sullivan. Her car is parked at the end of the driveway; she's ready to set off to start her internship at the Daily Planet. Her father Gabe waits by the car as she walks over to the group of people. Martha approaches her and gives her a hug. "Have a great summer, Chloe, and you be careful up there in Metropolis."  
"I will Mrs. Kent," Chloe replies with a big smile. Jonathan gives her a big hug as well.  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing your name on the front of the Daily Planet in no time."   
"We'll have to see about that, thanks a lot Mr. Kent." Chloe gives Pete a big hug afterwards.  
"What are we going to do with out you?" Chloe smiles.  
"I don't know, but you call me as soon as another frozen Popsicle man or a firebreather turn up around here, ok?"  
"You know I will, have a great summer, Chloe." Chloe moves over to Lana, the two exchange smiles and then hug.   
"You're going to have so much fun, Chloe, I hope you have the time of your life."  
"Thanks, Lana…I never thought we would ever be real friends, but now I know I won't need or want to refer to you as the pom-pom princess ever again." The two girls laugh, all their differences and problems with each other resolved. A moment later a black limo pulls up next to Chloe's car. Lex steps out of the back and walks up to her, saying hello to her father as he passes him. "Lex, I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"I wouldn't miss the chance to say goodbye to the future star reporter." Chloe laughs a bit. "You and I are on very similar paths, Ms. Sullivan, and we share a lot of the same common goals. This is just the first step on your journey, and I hope you find success and happiness in what you pursue. And, if you have any trouble in Metropolis you know who to call." Lex smiles and winks at her. Another smile crosses her face.  
"Thank you, Lex." Chloe walks over to Clark, the two exchange smiles. "I guess I'll miss you the most scarecrow," Chloe says with a laugh.  
"It's really going to be different, Chloe."  
"Yes I know, but I think you can manage without me for a few months, plus you WILL visit me."   
"Of course I will. So, I made you a little something." Clark takes out a black binder, filled with pictures and news articles and other little mementos and hands it to her. "It's a scrapbook, just a little piece of Smallville you can take with you to Metropolis. Chloe looks through it, passing article clippings from the Torch and various other things. She gets to one of the last pages, a picture of Clark and Chloe in the 8th grade when they first met. She looks up at him, a rush of emotions taking over.  
"Thank you, Clark, this means a lot to me."  
"Now once you get to Metropolis I want you to call me, and keep calling me, I want to hear all about it."  
"You know I will." A couple of moments pass, Clark leans over and kisses Chloe on the cheek.  
"Goodbye, Chloe."  
"Goodbye, Clark." The two keep smiling for a few seconds; Chloe then walks back towards the car, stopping at the passenger's side door. Clark walks over to the group and they all wave goodbye, Chloe smiles and does the same. She and Gabe get into the car and close their doors. The engine starts and the car slowly drives out of the Kent Farm and then further and further out of sight down a dirt road, heading for big city Metropolis.   
  
THE END  
  
This Fanfiction Copyright 2002 Rich Wheeler 


End file.
